Chaos, Disaster, and a Girl Named Kimiko
by DarknessDragonFaerie
Summary: A not-so-ordinary girl - she has wings - becomes a Substitute Shinigami, and comes to the Soul Society and the Seireitei... Chaos ensues! Will the Soul Society be able to handle Kimiko and her chaotic ways?
1. A New World Plus Random Chaos!

**Hello, this is DarknessDragonFaerie, but since my username's waaaaaayyyyyy too long to say in a complete breath, I'm gonna start calling myself DDF. So, this is my fanfic, plz read and review, no flames!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, there'd be a lot more of torturing the characters on different occasions.**

**Summary: A not-so-ordinary girl - she has wings - becomes a Substitute Shinigami, and comes to the Soul Society and the Seireitei... Chaos ensues! Will the Soul Society be able to handle Kimiko and her chaotic ways?**

* * *

Chaos, Disaster, and a Girl Named Kimiko

Chapter 1: A New World -- Plus Random Chaos!

Kimiko was supposedly a "normal" girl; except she took "normal to a whole new level. (For the record, she knew she wasn't normal and was clearly proud of it too--there's a sign on her bedroom door that reads 'I'm an un-normal person, so if you're normal, don't come in, I might infect you!!')

Clearly she had the "not-normal" part down, 'cause she knew what she had, and what she had were -- probably not things you'd find on your average person anyways -- wings! She flaunted them as much as she wanted and didn't care for the weirded-out looks that came her way. Her "not-normalness" was also stated in her appearance -- she had silver hair, which she always tied back into two VERY long ponytails, and golden eyes, the kind that'll make people run away if you stare long enough at them.

But even Kimiko with all her random and chaotic ways could not have imagined the kind of dark turn her life would soon take: she would have an encounter with the spirit realm -- in other words, the Seireitei, and its inhabitants... And it would change her life... forever....

* * *

Kimiko was walking down the sidewalk when all at once she spotted a bright green candy roll out in front of her. "Candy!" she cried and pounced on it, but her joy was short-lived. Just as she was about to eat it, she heard a voice screech, "Drop that!!"

She heard other voices whispering, "You know she can't hear you."

"Shut up!!" the first voice grumbled. Kimiko looked up and saw three people wearing strange black robes sitting on a branch, looking down at her. One of them was wearing white as well. She was confused. Who were these people?

"Eeek! She's looking at us!" one of them, a orange-haired female, wailed. Kimiko stared at her, making a strange face. "Eeee! She can see us too!!"

"Matsumoto, you're freaking out. She probably just sees a bird or something." growled the smallest of the three, a white-haired boy.

She leaped down and landed in front of Kimiko and waved her hand in her face. Kimiko blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Eeee! She sees me!" Matsumoto shouted and jumped back up in the tree. "I see you all right.. And hear you too." growled Kimiko, flapping her wings once and landing neatly next to them. "Who are you people anyways?"

She poked the one who'd been silent for the time she'd seen them, a red-haired male who had strange tattoos on his face. He leaped away, saying, "What are you doing??"

"I'm making a point," Kimiko said devillishly. "Now who are you people and why am I the only one who can see you? And why can't I eat this?" she pulled out the small green candy.

"Renji, she's just a kid," said the small white'haired boy. He seemed to be the one in authority here. Before any of them could do anything, Kimiko defiantly popped the green candy into her mouth, swallowing.

Matsumoto started freaking out. "Oh no! She wasn't supposed to eat that--!" she was cut off as Kimiko's eyes widened and she doubled over, wings flaring out slightly. Her eyes glazed over, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Then she tumbled earthward, her face still holding it's shocked expression. The three Shinigami landed next to her.

"Is she dead?" asked Renji.

"Swallowing a Gikongan does not kill people!!" mumbled Matsumoto, poking Kimiko.

"Are you...looking for me?" a tired voice spoke up. Kimiko sat up slowly, wearing the same _shihakushos _that the three Shinigami wore. "What the hell did you do to me??" she growled, spreading her wings carefully, making sure she was all in one piece.

"You swallowed a Gikongan." said Hitsugaya.

"A what?" Kimiko gave him a blank look.

"An artificial soul," he explained. "When swallowed, it forcibly removes your soul and replaces it with another."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"I didn't give it to you! It rolled in front of you!! You shouldn't pick things up off the ground and eat them!! And enough with the senseless questions!!" Hiutsugaya was looking a mite mad there.

"You don't have to get all mad at me!! It wasn't my fault!" Kimiko jumped to her feet and began arguing with Hitsugaya. Matsumoto poked Renji. "How long do you think this will last?"

"A while..." mumbled Renji and they sat down to watch the screaming/arguing that Hitsugaya and Kimiko were doing.

* * *

Kimiko had finally quieted down and the Shinigami had explained about Soul Society, and the Seireitei. Kimiko sat in stunned silence. "So you guys come from a weird place where dead people live?"

They nodded.

"And there's a buncha people that run the place and are all-powerful?"

"Yup."

"And you guys are all people in important positions?"

"Yup."

"Then why are you here?"

"To protect the souls that exist here."

"Why can I see you?"

"It's a phenomenon that occurs rarely. Since you swallowed the Gikongan, it forcibly awakened your Shinigami powers."

"Uh-huh... So if I see any more freaks in black, what do I do?"

"We're not freaks!" grumbled Renji, glaring at her. Kimiko shrugged. "I don't know, I might be the crazy one... After all, I see 'dead people'... Hmmm... This will take some thought..."

The three Shinigami were all wondering at the same time, _Don't you think you were crazy before you met us??_

Kimiko sighed. "So what are we doing now?"

"We're going to Soul Society," stated Hitsugaya.

"Eh?? Why??" cried Matsumoto in dismay; "I love it here!"

"Too bad; the Head Captain needs to know about her." He jerked a hand at Kimiko, who was sitting there with an 'innocent' look on her face. She smiled angelically. "We're going to the world of dead people?" she asked, grinning wider. "This should be fun!"

" 'Fun' ?" the three Shinigami looked at each other warily; they each had a feeling something would go wrong...

**Ha ha ha ha!! Kimiko is a random person, and I'm sure she'll wreck havoc on the Seireitei! Mwha! It's so funny to think about, heh heh... Anways, please review! *points at little button at bottom of page that says 'Review'* And please be honest about what I've done wrong, or how good you really think my story is. I accept constructive criticism, if that's spelled right. Please tell me what you think!!**

**-- DDF**

**~REVIEW!!!!~**


	2. Kimiko's Chaos!

**Hello, faithful readers~! Thanks for reveiwing, if you did, and I don't mind constructive criticism! For those of you who wondered what Kimiko's idea of fun is, you'll find out in this chapter~! Enjoy! And I'm reeeaaaallllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry for the looooooooong wait, I had to go on like a 6-week vacation with NO Internet!!**

**Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Kimiko!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chaos, Disaster, and a Girl Named Kimiko

Chapter 2: Kimiko's Chaos!

Kimiko stared sullenly at the strange door-like thing that occupied the space in her now-empty closet. She gave an evil glare at the three Shinigami standing to the side. "Why the _hell_ is that _thing_ in my _closet??"_

Matsumoto trembled. "Don't look at me like that! It was his fault!!" She pointed at Hitsugaya, who glared at her so much that the temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees; Kimiko felt like tearing up her feather pillow to get them to stop arguing. She spread her wings and effectively knocked all three onto the ground. "Now listen here, you," she growled, standing over them, "I'm sick and tired of listeni9ng to you guys argue the shit out of each other! So why don't we just go??" They nodded meekly--saying you've been stared down by an angry girl is _not_ the same as experiencing it.

Kimiko stepped back and walked over to her closet. "Well? Are we going?" She put a hand on the frame as she stumbled over a stray cardboard box, as she watched, stunned, a brilliant white light flared through the strange door-like apparatus. Hitsugaya commented, "You've opened the gate to Soul Society. Bravo for discovering a way to do it accidentally." He stepped through the portal and was gone in a flash of light.

Kimiko seethed and told herself she would pay him back. She grinned widely. She would, she would...

* * *

Kimiko looked around in wonder; she hadn't realized the Soul Society was so big... And was it just her, or was there a strange absence of bright colors?

She grinned very evilly to herself. She had just had a brilliant idea on how to make random chaos as well as disaster. And with Kimiko, that was a very, _very_ bad thing!

* * *

Kimiko trudged through the Seireitei; the silver-haired girl held a hand-drawn map, and was studying it furiously. Finally she threw it down and screeched, "Darn you! You're so damn hopeless!! How do they expect somebody to find their way around here when the only color you see is white and orange, huh???"

Fed up with the stupid map, she launched herself into the sky, trying to discern anything from above. It wasn't working. Slowly she began to form an idea-- now, where to get paint?

* * *

The next morning... Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Matsumoto poked her head out of the Tenth Squad office. "Erm, Captain?" she called uncertaintly. "There's something seriously wrong here...."

What she was speaking of was the fact that the Seireitei was now covered in splashes of bright paint. There was also quite a few Shinigami with randomly dyed hair colors. Seeing that, Matsumoto dived for a mirror and let out a screech.

"My _hair_.... It's _GREEN_!!!" she wailed.

Hitsugaya's voice interrupted her wails. "Oh, be quiet Matsumoto, it can't be all that bad... Not as bad as what I have, anways..." His hair color had been dyed too, and he was extremely disturbed by Kimiko's choice of dye (Yes, he had used process of elimination to figure out that it was Kimiko. Honestly, he hadn't had much doubts in the first place.)

Said girl came rushing in looking quite pleased with herself.

Matsumoto whined, "Kimiiiikoooo, why'd you dye my hair green???"

Kimiko grinned evilly as she patted the wailing lieutenant on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as what I did to Captain Hitsugaya..." She then proceeded to break out into very evil, maniacal laughter that seriously creeped Matsumoto out. But what _had_ she done to her Captain?

Unfortunately for her, she ended up waiting till lunch before she got to see what Kimiko had dyed Hitsugaya's hair color. As he trudged in to finally do some work, Matsumoto sniggered. "Have you seen your hair??"

"No, and I don't want to!"

"No, no... It's soooo funny!!" She burst out laughing and handed her Captain her mirror. He looked...and looked...and looked... An expression of shock was fixed on his face, and Kimiko, who was sitting beside Matsumoto, began snickering as well.

"Your hair..." Matsumoto gasped out, "Your hair is _pink_!!!"

Kimiko grinned. "Your hair was sooo boring before. I mean, honestly? White's a very boring color. You should be grateful!!"

"Is....this....permananent...?!!" Hitsugaya ground out, glaring at Kimiko. She, as innocent as could be, held out a pink dye bottle. "It should expire after... twelve days, I think... Heh heh heh..."

"Twelve....days....??!"

"Yup!" Kimiko smiled cheerfully. "Chaos, chaos, and utterly, more chaos!" She jumped up and skipped away.

Hitsugaya glared after her. "I'm gonna get her..."

And so his thoughts were filled with all the terrible things he'd do to Kimiko once he caught her. Kimiko, nonplussed, had an understanding that he was thinking murderous thoughts about her and removed herself from the Tenth Squad barracks and trudged along, map in tow, as she marked down every place according to color of paint she'd used.

"Much easier!" she smiled to herself, and kept walking.

* * *

**XDDD So this is Kimiko's first "Plan of Disaster to Create Random Chaos" otherwise known as "PDCRC" And it's working splendidly!!**

**I thank you all for your reviews, and again, I'm really sorry you had to wait this long. I'll be faster on updates next time! *points to review button* Reviews feed the imagination!! Also, in your review, leave a suggestion for Kimiko's next prank~!!!**

**~DDF**


End file.
